


girl, ease my mind

by andersens



Series: ease my mind [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: “Well, you know, I’m a total box eating champ,” Willy says making a crude gesture with her tongue between her fingers. “So, like, you want some tips or something?”





	girl, ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what to say other than i'm a huge lesbian!!!!! 
> 
> thanks to lotts and to ali for cheerleading this and making me feel good enough about it to post it. 
> 
> title is from ease my mind by hayley kiyoko

“I’m booooored,” Willy whines, as she barges into the hotel room Auston and Mitch are sharing on their current roadie. 

Mitch laughs and says, “Well, we were talking. You wanna join?” 

“Too bored to just talk,” Willy says, laying across Auston’s bed so that her head hangs upside down off the side of it. 

“Okay. You wanna play a game?” Auston asks. 

“Yeah, but what?” Willy asks. 

“Truth or dare?” Mitch suggests with a shrug. 

“Nah, I don’t feel like doing anything super dumb tonight.” Willy says. “How about Never Have I Ever?” 

“Probably not a good idea to drink that much the night before a game,” Auston says. 

“We don’t have to play it with alcohol. When I was a kid we played it just by putting all our fingers up, and then putting one down for every thing that we’ve done. The last one with at least a finger still up wins,” Willy explains. 

“Okay, cool whatever, sounds fun,” Mitch says, holding her hands up. 

Willy rearranges herself so that she’s sitting on the bed and then says, “Okay, so I’ll go first. Hmm, never have I ever scored four goals in one game.” 

Aus sticks her tongue out and puts a finger down. 

“Mitch your turn,” Willy says. 

“Hmmm, never have I ever spoken Swedish.” 

Willy rolls her eyes and puts a finger down. “Your turn Aus,” she says. 

“Uhhhh, never have I ever had sex with a girl,” Auston says.

Mitch and Willy both put fingers down and when Auston doesn’t they both stare at her in shock. 

“What the fuck?” Willy says. “But you hit on girls all the time.”

Auston shrugs and says, “Who’s next?” 

Willy rolls her eyes and drops her hands, “Fuck the game,” she says. “I want to talk about this. Is it some kind of internalized lesbophobia thing?” 

Auston rolls her eyes at that, dropping her hands too, and says, “No, I just. Ugh, this is stupid and embarrassing.” 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Mitch says, “But like, we aren’t going to judge you and also we’re all girls who like girls so whatever it is we’re probably going to understand.” 

Aus huffs out a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks, and then says, “Okay, but seriously no judging,” 

Willy cocks an eyebrow. 

Aus closes her eyes, and then speaks really quickly, “I’m terrified to eat a girl out.” 

“What? Why? Are you afraid you won’t like it or?” Mitch asks.

“No, I just….okay…. Here’s the thing. I just don’t know how. Every guy who has ever tried to do it to me has been terrible, and so I don’t have any idea how to do it well. And just like… so many girls have stories about sex being absolutely horrifyingly bad for them, and I don’t want to add to that.” 

“Okay," Willy says, “That’s actually surprisingly sweet, but also like, first of all, you know you don’t have to eat a girl out to have sex with her right? Like you can just do other stuff. And some girls don’t even have vaginas anyway. And second of all, if you told a girl you’ve never done it before and might need some guidance? I’m sure they’d be understanding.” 

“No, I know. I mean about just doing other stuff and everything, but like the thing is I’m not uncomfortable with the idea of going down on girls or anything. I’m, like, really into it to be honest. I just don’t want to embarrass myself.” 

“Well, you know, I’m a total box eating champ,” Willy says making a crude gesture with her tongue between her fingers. “So, like, you want some tips or something?” 

“I mean…I’ve like read stuff and watched porn or whatever. I just…I don’t know.” 

“Oh god, cunnilingus in porn is always so horrendous,” Mitch says, cringing. 

Willy nods her head vigorously and says, “Do you want me to, like, coach you?” 

“Wouldn’t that be incredibly weird?” 

“Eh, what are teammates for?” Willy says. 

Auston snorts out a laugh and says, “ I don’t think this, but I mean, uh, sure. I guess, if you’re really offering. But who would I practice on?” 

“Mitch,” Willy says, “If she’s willing.” 

“You’re asking if I’m willing to lay back and let a super hot girl go down on me? Hmm let me think about that,” Mitch says.

Auston shoves at her, and Mitch laughs, and says, “Ummm, yeah, I’m down.” 

“Okay, so, like, right now? Or?” Auston asks. 

“Might as well,” Willy says, and Mitch nods in agreement, reaching down to shimmy out of the boxers she had been wearing. She lays down on her bed as Willy and Auston stand up. Willy moves to stand beside the bed and Auston moves to the end of it, staring openly at Mitch.

“Okay,” Willy says. “So, your first lesson is that you shouldn’t go right into it. It’s better if you get her worked up some first.” 

“I thought oral sex itself was foreplay,” Aus says. 

“You’re approaching this like a dude when you’re thinking like that,” Willy says. “Trust me, it’s not sexy to just go right into being eaten out. It’s way better when you’re already wet and aching for it. So, just like, skim your hands up her thighs, play with her nipples for a while, press some kisses against her thighs, that kind of thing.” 

“Okay,” Aus says, and then to Mitch, “You’re okay with all of that, right?” 

“Yeah, for sure,” Mitch says. She’s propped up on her elbows. Her cheeks are flushed red, and she’s biting her lip. Aus suddenly really wants to kiss her. If she’s completely honest she’s really wanted to kiss her for a long time now. Like, months actually. She’s wanted to kiss Willy too if she’s being really really honest. 

Aus shakes her head, breaking herself out of her thoughts, and climbs up onto the bed. She positions herself so that one of her legs is between both of Mitch’s. And balances most of her weight on her knees so she won’t be crushing Mitch. Then she places one hand on the bed, and one on Mitch’s neck, her thumb resting on Mitch’s collarbone. She leans in close, hovering with her lips near Mitch’s and watches with satisfaction as Mitch’s eyes flutter shut. 

Then she leans in and presses their lips together. She starts the kiss gentle and slow and then when Mitch tries to speed it up Aus pulls off instead and then presses her lips to Mitch’s jaw instead, trailing soft kisses down the line of it. Mitch groans softly, and feeling encouraged, Aus presses her lips to Mitch’s neck instead. She bites at it, and then sucks some of the skin between her teeth. Mitch makes an absolutely incredible sound and arches her back, and Aus pulls back again. 

Mitch whimpers a little and Aus shushes her, “It’s okay,” she says. “I’ll be right back. Just wanted to know if I could take your shirt off.” 

As an answer Mitch pulls her shirt up and off and then sinks back onto the bed. Aus takes a second to drink her in, staring at the swell of her breasts in her lacy red bra. Aus is very conscious of Willy standing beside them still, hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it this entire time. Aus is so turned on by this entire situation that she knows her panties are absolutely drenched already. She takes another second, and then she bends down and presses a kiss to each of Mitch’s breasts, right above where the cups of her bra start. She moves one hand so that her thumb is brushing up under the cup and then she pulls off to say, “Can I take your bra off too?” 

“Please,” Mitch breathes out. Aus grins and trails her hands around Mitch’s back to unhook her bra. She gets it off easily and then ducks her head back down. She presses a kiss to one of Mitch’s bare breasts and then trails her teeth over the skin lightly until she finds a nipple. She bites down gently, sucking it into her mouth, and Mitch groans. Auston moves her left hand so that she can brush her thumb over Mitch’s other nipple before rolling it between her thumb and finger. Mitch groans and grinds her hips up so that she can get some friction off of Aus’s thigh. 

And Aus takes that as a sign to get a move on. So she presses a trail of kisses down Mitch’s stomach and then settles herself between Mitch’s legs. Aus turns her head, pressing a kiss high up on one of Mitch’s thighs, and then does the same to the other thigh. 

“Okay,” Willy says. “You can probably go ahead now. Mitch, remember this is Auston’s first time doing this, and let her know what you need and what feels good. Aus, are you good with Mitch’s hands in your hair to kind of guide you?” 

Auston nods and Mitch’s fingers tangle into her hair and pull her head closer. Aus takes a moment to breathe and prepare herself. Then she ducks her head, and points her tongue, running it between Mitch’s folds. 

Mitch moans, tightening her grip in Aus’s hair and Aus feels encouraged by that response. She keeps her tongue pointed and runs it back and forth over Mitch’s clit. 

“That feels amazing,” Mitch says. “So good, Aus.” 

Auston can feel herself flushing and Willy says, “Okay, you’re doing great, but don’t focus too much on her clit at first. You still need to get her kind of warmed up before you really focus in.” 

Aus eases up a little, relaxing her tongue and running it over more space instead of just on Mitch’s clit. Mitch is really wet already and the taste of her slick is a little tangy but Auston’s into it. Loves knowing that this is getting to Mitch and making her feel good. 

“You’re seriously dong great,” Willy says, “but I think it might be good for you to watch me for a bit. Like I was just thinking of how you’ve seen people getting eaten out in porn but not like, for real. And it might help for you to have a demonstration that isn’t the over the top weird shit they do in porn.” 

Aus hums her assent and pulls off, rolling off the bed and standing up so Willy can take her place. Mitch whines at the loss, but shuts up once Willy gets her mouth on her instead. 

Aus watches as Willy licks into Mitch. She’s taking it really slow, licking long gentle strips between Mitch’s folds. Mitch’s fingers are tangled in Willy’s hair and her hips are arched up, her head thrown back, and her mouth open, the best noises tumbling out that have Aus aching to get her fingers on her own clit.

She doesn’t though. She wants to make sure she’s paying attention so she can learn and make this as good for Mitchy as she possibly can when she gets back down there. 

“Okay,” Willy says, after a few more moments, pulling away from Mitch. “I think you probably get the picture. So, your turn again.” 

She stands up and Aus eagerly takes her place. She mimics what she had seen from Willy, licking slow broad strips over Mitch’s entire slit. 

“Okay,” Willy says after a few minutes, as Mitch tugs at Aus’s hair a little, nudging her even closer. You can probably focus on her clit a little more now if that’s something Mitch likes.” 

Mitch groans out a “Please” so Auston does. She keeps her tongue pretty flat, but she focuses it on Mitch’s clit more, licking back and forth over it. 

“And you should probably slip a finger into her too if that’s okay with Mitch,” Willy adds. 

“Very okay,” Mitch says, tugging at Aus’s hair. 

Aus shifts so she can slip a finger slowly inside and Mitch moans, long and loud. Auston takes that as encouragement and keeps pressing the finger in and out. She’s careful not to go too hard, just gently pressing it in and out, and massaging Mitch’s walls a little with it. She has experience with guys doing this to her and knows how much it sucks when people go too hard and deep. 

Mitch is whining now, her legs trembling, and Aus hopes that means she’s getting close. She points her tongue a little now hoping more pressure on Mitch’s clit will help her get there. And she’s evidently right because the next thing she knows Mitch is groaning, “I’m coming,” and clenching her legs against Auston’s head. Aus lets her licks turn gentle again keeping at it until Mitch pushes her away. 

And then Mitch tugs her up, kissing her hard. “Oh my god,” she says. “I can’t believe you’re still fully dressed that’s so dumb.” She pulls off Auston’s shirt and trails kisses down her chest. Auston unhooks the plain white sports bra she had on and lets it slip off and then Mitch dives in, getting one of Aus’s nipples in her mouth. 

Aus groans and says, “Holy shit, Mitch, this is so good, but I am dripping already. I don’t need foreplay. I just really need you to get me off.” 

“Patience,” Mitch says, but she pushes Auston until she’s laying down on the bed, and then unbuttons Aus’s jeans and tugs them off along with her underwear. “Willy you come over her too. I wanna get you both off.” Mitch says. “You were both so good to me.” 

Aus turns to look at Willy, who grins and pulls her shirt off. She’s not wearing a bra, which Auston had kind of already guessed from the way her nipples have been visible through her shirt for a while now. 

She shimmies out of her jeans and underwear too and then lays down beside Aus on the bed. Mitch shifts so that she can lean over and kiss Willy and Aus watches them. 

They look so good together, so gorgeous and comfortable with each other. And then Mitch pulls off, moving so she can kiss Aus again. Mitch gets a hand between them, rubbing small circles over Auston’s clit and Aus is embarrassingly already most of the way there. So turned on from eating Mitch out and all of the foreplay. 

She arches her back moaning continuously and when Mitch slips a finger from her other hand inside of her she’s done for. She comes, groaning embarrassingly loudly, and Mitch rubs her through it gently until Auston has to squirm away. 

When she does, Mitch grins, presses a gentle kiss to her lips and then climbs off of her. Straddling Willy instead. And then Aus just gets to sit back and watch the show. Willy and Mitch keep alternating between kissing and gently biting at each other’s necks, and that alone is enough to almost make Auston want to slip her fingers down to her clit and start getting herself off again. But she chooses to just watch. 

Mitch starts with her fingers, moving them in quick circles over Willy’s clit like she had Aus’s. But then she presses a series of kisses down Willy’s chest and stomach before settling herself between Willy’s thighs and going to work. Mitch seems to be as much of an expert as Willy and it’s not long before Willy’s hips are grinding up against Mitch’s face. She starts moaning out, “God, yeah, just like that please don’t stop,” and it’s the hottest thing Aus has ever heard. 

Mitch keeps at it, and slips a finger inside of Willy and after a few more moments Willy groans out, “Ugh, god, yeah, I’m coming.” Mitch eases up and then once Willy nudges her away she flops over, squirming so that she’s squeezed in between Aus and Willy on the bed. 

She leans over one way pressing a gentle kiss to Aus’s lips. Aus groans at the taste of Willy on them, something that she hopes to experience firsthand someday. 

And then Mitch rolls over the other way and kisses Willy too. 

Then she settles back between them and says, “So, wanna watch a movie?” 

Willy laughs and Aus breathes out a sigh of relief. She’d been terrified things would be awkward after all of this. Mitch jumps up and then grabs her laptop before settling between them again. She opens up Netflix and turns on one of the dumb rom coms she loves so much. 

“So, we should do this again sometime, right?” Willy asks, and Aus can clearly hear the nervousness in her voice even though she knows Willy is trying to hide it. 

“Have sex?” Mitch asks. 

“Yeah, but I mean, like, I don’t know. We should, like, date or whatever?” 

“Date or whatever, huh?” Aus says, laughing, but then she adds, “Yeah, we should.” 

“For sure,” Mitch agrees.

“Good,” Willy says. 

Aus can feel her relax on her side of the bed, and it makes her relax too, letting go of some tension she hadn’t even realized her body was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being peer pressured into writing a prequel to this where Mitch and Willy are hook up buddies so if that sounds like a thing you're into it's coming eventually. 
> 
> and you can find me on twitter [@overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).


End file.
